


Homework

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Just a normal study session.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 18





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't that original now-
> 
> Today is gensaku day so I was morally obligated to make content

"So now I do this...?"

"You have to make sure all the unknowns are on the other side first. Try again."

"... Damn it."

It was a nice afternoon in the city, the weather was good, their practice had gone well... and Genda was one equation away from throwing the math books out of the window and into the nearest trash can. Because being the best upcoming keeper of Japan did not actually save him from homework and school assignments. With his grades being average at best and laughable at worst, the risk of being held back a year was very much real, and no matter how much he tried, it looked like no amount of studying was going to save his life.

"Remember that the negatives become positive there."

At least until Sakuma took the matter into his own hands.

Sakuma wasn't just a great strategist and a quick thinker. He did have the highest grades of their class for a reason. All it took was one glance at Genda's current school performance after a particularly though test and he was already deciding place and date for a study session. Because like hell he would let some stupid school subjects keep his boyfriend away on those awfully boring days in class.

And so they found themselves sitting on the floor of Genda's room, books, papers and notebooks strewn all around them on the floor and one of his cats laying on his lap as he angrily tried to fix all the mistakes Sakuma pointed out. His progress was slow, but Sakuma knew he would get it eventually.

"... Can't we take a break now?"

"You asked that 10 minutes ago." Genda groaned, grumbling under his breath as he returned to whatever equation he was working on. Or trying to. They were all starting to look the same.

... Sakuma trusted his boyfriend, really.

"And what do I do here...?"

"It's the same concept as the last one." Genda stopped writing. Then, he sighed in defeat as he deleted all his progress.

A few minutes and some more dreaded math problems later, the question -more like begging, really- came up again. Sakuma just sighed. Maybe it _was_ time for a break.

"... Alright, alright- but just a few minutes, got it?" Right as Genda was starting to give up, the unexpected answer got a smile out of him- and damn it, was it bright. Sakuma might never know how he can live with the knowledge that this beautiful idiot was his boyfriend. And yes, he is, in fact, the only one allowed to call him that. It just came with the friendship-turned-relationship.

Once the cat was convinced to leave Genda's lap (Sakuma was convinced they hated him. Genda just brushed it off and claimed it was how they showed love.), they finally left that mess of a room for some fresh air. Just getting away from the dreaded homework seemed to already do wonders for Genda's mood, even if it was just for a few minutes before they had to come back to it. Genda insisted on kicking a ball around for a bit. Sakuma tried to refuse, but his legs were already feeling cramped enough as it was to go back to studying without stretching a bit first.

They ended up playing for well over an hour. Sakuma chided him as they finally walked back in, sweaty and still nowhere near close to finishing their homework. Genda is smiling a lot more than he was an hour ago, though.

"Alright, you had your break, let's finish those exercises now." A pause. Genda just stared at him.

"What if we get something to eat first?" There it was. Sakuma wasn't surprised, really.

"... Fine- let's make this quick."

Of course it wasn't quick, far from it. He knew that much as soon as he saw Genda going through everything in the kitchen and starting to pull out bowls, spoons and ingredients.

Sakuma protested, damn well knowing how Genda was just procrastinating on their stupid homework in every way he could find. He was soon bribed with his favorite chocolate chip cookies. Curse him and his baking abilities, why did his boyfriend have to be so damn good-

"Can you pass me the flour, please?" He obliged. He also made a mental note of ratting him out to the team for making cookies and not sharing with them. That will teach him.

Some time later, the cookies were ready and out of the oven, the sweet scent of chocolate spreading through the house. This was it. This was Sakuma's moment. The fresh plate of cookies was so close...

"Hey!" Genda only realized his mistake when it was too late. As soon as he turned to take care of the stuff left in the sink, Sakuma rushed to the plate, grabbing a bunch of cookies and stuffing as many as he could into his mouth. Genda just stared at him exasperated. Sakuma stared back, too busy chewing way too many cookies at once to give him the shit eating grin he wanted to.

"You could've just waited..." Sakuma shook his head, trying to mumble something with his stuffed mouth. Genda sighed.

When they finally walked back into Genda's room, much to his dismay, Sakuma was happily holding the plate in his hands, already having eaten at least half of the cookies. Genda sat down with a sigh, grimacing as he glanced at the rest of his homework. Sakuma simply stared before moving to sit on his lap. While Genda looked at him in mild confusion, Sakuma took another cookie and stuffed it in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Stop worrying so much, you're doing great. Just stay calm, alright?" Genda blinked. Then he chewed and swallowed.

"... Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now keep writing, you better get a good grade on that test." Genda just pouted in answer. Sakuma turned just enough to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"That's better."

The rest of the afternoon passed by quicker than either of them expected. Between the homework and the sweet treats, night came too fast for their liking- until Genda proposed an improvised sleepover with the excuse that it was too late for Sakuma to leave safely. He didn't complain.

A few days later, the test results came back, their hard work paying off. Genda's bright smile made everything worth it. Maybe they should study together again soon. 

He just regretted it when the rest of the team found out and begged him for help.


End file.
